My Heart Beats Only For You
by BrightestWitchOfAllTime
Summary: They were once together until she made a mistake and so 5 years later why is she at his wedding? Lucius/Molly It's a different pairing . Its a really good story if you read . Based loosely on Someone Like You by Adele . Please Read . Oh and iSuck at summaries , whoops .


It was the day of his wedding and she was devastated to see the man she loved was marrying another woman. He was once hers until she made a mistake by not telling him she loved, or need him when she really did. She could still remember the day clearly too "I love you Molly" he said. "I-I-I can't do this" she cried, and with that she turned around and ran until she couldn't run any longer. Once she collapsed she sobbed over the man who she broke's heart. Every day she thinks about him and her mistake but she's 22 now and start's to let go. One day her twin brother's Gideon and Fabian come to tell her how **He** is getting married today. She puts on a fake smile and replies with a simple 'Okay you may go now'. Once they left she let the tear's that she bottled up just fall. After pulling herself together she goes and gets dressed. About 20 minutes later she finds herself at the place he is getting **married**. Just the thought make's her want to curl up and die but she made a decision. A decision that's best for everybody, to not ruin the wedding. All she really wants to do is see him one last time before he marries another woman. After searching everywhere she spot's him throwing pebbles into a pond so she makes her way over to him until she feel's a small feminine hand being placed on her shoulder. She turns around and come's face to face with the woman she now envy's. "Hello Molly" The soon to be new edition of the Malfoy family greeted. "Hello Narcissa" the slightly older woman greeted back. "What brings you here?" the youngest Black daughter asked out of curiosity. "I'm here to talk to Lucius before you um you know become a Malfoy" The red head answered awkwardly. "I'm so sorry Molly that im marrying him. I know how much you love him but I can't just not marry him, but maybe after we have our one heir there might be a chance for you" Narcissa told her sympathetically. "Really?" Molly asked hopefully. "Yes, look Molly I don't love him but I know you do. But once you two broke up me and Lucius became betrothed, and as you can see we have no choice but to get married. I also know that he will never love me and I would never love him, and you know you're not the only one that lost somebody with this marriage." She answered. "Oh Narcissa I'm sorry too" Molly stated. Narcissa just replied with a small nod and a sad smile. As soon as she was out of sight Molly made her way over to Lucius and tapped his shoulder. Once her turned around Molly started, "Hello". "Hello Prewett" He greeted coldly. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't fight the tears that were stinging her eyes. "Oh Lucius, I'm so sorry about what happened. I love you I really do and I know I'm late, heck I'm 5 bloody year's late. But I just came to tell you before you got married" Molly exclaimed with tear's coming down her face. His eyes became to soften at the sight of the distressed woman before he spoke softly "I love you too Molly and I will no matter who I marry but I can't back out of marrying her. Also I will never love her like I do you and besides me and her discussed how after we have our one heir I will come looking for you and she will go look for Arthur Weasley whom apparently was her boyfriend" he finished with a chuckle. _'So that's what she meant'_ Molly thought sadly. "Thank you for not being angry with me" she told him. "I could never be mad at you or your decision but I'm sorry but I have to go get married" he answered with a frown, and with that he walked off. She smiled as she watched the man she love's marrying another woman because she knows she has closure with him. But it still broke her heart when she saw them kiss. At the end of the wedding she started to walk home until she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and turn her around. "Where are you going?" Lucius asked. "Home" she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You know I love you even though Narcissa is a Malfoy right? He asked with a sweet smile. "Yes love" she replied while giving him a kiss on the cheek. After a few minutes of catching up Molly spoke "I should probably head home". "Your right Molly, I love you" he told her. "I love you too Lucius" She replied. When he was about to turn around she kissed him passionately on the lips. Once they broke apart she whispered to him "I'll never find someone like you". And with one final kiss there love was forever in their hearts but to the world it was another failed relationship lost in the wind.


End file.
